The boogeyman of inkopolis
by A Titan's Ghost
Summary: Piper Wright ends up waking up in a futuristic world, all while an old world threat awakens from its sleep and threatens Piper and the inklings. Will the witty, high caliber loving reporter be able to help the inklings or fall to the old world threat.
1. Tartar's Last laugh

Tartar laid defeated on the ground it's final memories going to the professor. Tartar knew that there threats bigger then it, down below the deep sea metro. It made its peace as it had the last laugh because before Pearl had delivered the final blow it had used the last of its power to awaken that threat. It came to terms with its death as it knew that even after it ceased to live inkopolis would soon perish.

Deep underground far below the inkling and farther below the octolings brewed a wicked force. An old world machine activating, it began to run through programs and began deciding what to do.

"Institute A.I ALI is online, initiating protocol 7.1-B." It said as began powering up.

Elsewhere, Piper Wright woke up in a trash heap, she looked around and felt her head pound as she woke up.

"Ugh, was my drink spiked again or was Vadim's drink too strong." She thought aloud as she looked around. Once she got her bearing together she finally noticed that this wasn't the Commonwealth anymore. Piper couldn't fathom where she was and she knew the commonwealth like that back of her hand, however there she was in was big dimly lit room, it looks like a trash compactor or something. She then took notice of a buzzing sound, like the white noise of a radio.

When Piper investigated the origin of the sound she found a Pip-Boy 3000 lying on the ground. She picked it up and looked it over.

"Who'd just dump a perfectly working Pip-Boy?" She mumbled to herself as she put it on. It then reminded her of Blue, Blue used to wear the Pip-Boy all the time, it was how Piper figured out Blue was a vault dweller.

She began scrolling through it maybe something in here would tell her where she was. She checked the map and figure it out where she was but this pip-boy must be glitching because it couldn't connect with the Robco Global Positioning Satellite, this made her a little more anxious.

"No, this is an error…" Piper said as she kept fiddling with the pip-boy, her thoughts trailed to her younger sister Nat and this made her worried. She then found some radio stations and to her surprise she found many.

"There's a lot…" She said to herself as and found one sation for her. It was labeled for Piper Wright. She played the station and found an automated message from Blue.

"Piper if you're hea...ring this then you pro...bably survived the at...tack, I have Nat with me so don't w...orry abou...t her… we'll be fine just find somew...ay to survive until we figure som...ething out, Codsworth p...ut this message on lo...op." Piper heard from her Pip-Boy, she felt some of her anxiety ease but now the second question was where to go.

She began making her way through the piles of trash and looked up to see a ladder reaching up and heading of this trash dump. She began to climb the ladder reaching the top an opening a manhole. She was not ready for what she saw.

"Holy mother of Teresa…" Piper gasped as she looked at the society before her. It was something straight out of a dream heck you could even believe what she was looking at. The city that laid before her was clean, no crumbling buildings, no ugly sky, heck the air felt cool and crisp, she could breathe easily... Well she kind of didn't want to, since she did just wake up in a landfill.

Pepper dusted off her red trench coat and adjusted her news cap. She headed into the city, making sure to stay out of sight. She needs to figure out if the community would be friendly enough to communicate with her.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she heard music. She went to investigate and found a bustling community of… what were they?

Piper had no idea what she had been staring at. These people looked mutated, they had tentacles on top of their hair that acted life hair. Then there were some weird looking characters that Piper couldn't make heads or tails of.

The reporter checked her 10 millimeter pistol. While she didn't have any malicious intentions nor thought the community had any, she wanted to insure her own safety in case things go awry.

She stepped out of the shadows and into the light. One of those squid things saw her and it's jaw immediately dropped. He started speaking but didn't say anything that Piper could understand. The squid looking boy ran off, to what Piper assumed it was calling for help.

"Aww c'mon…" The reporter gritted through her teeth as she went back into the Alleyway. She didn't know what was up with that thing or what it even was. She just didn't want to tangle with something she didn't understand.

The reporter could hear sirens wail off in the distance. She needed to find cover and fast so she got a pry bar that someone left lying in the streets of the alley and began to pry open a manhole. Piper grunted as she managed to get it open, all while more of that weird language could be heard echoing down the alleyway. Piper lowered herself down into the manhole while pulling the manhole cover over her.

She looked up and heard boots clamber over the manhole cover and more of that language she didn't understand. She began to make her way down the pipe and lucky for her it was a storm drain. She sat down for a bit and decided to think this through. She obviously started the commotion just by her sight, so that could mean that smooth skins like her aren't, around these parts, maybe if she just waited till night she could actually explore this place. Piper continued going down the drain pipe until it led to this opening towards the harbor. She heard her Pipboy go off and she tuned into the radio station that was labeled as "Piper read this now". The signal was weak but there was a message.

"Piper, if you're hearing this, then... hope you're okay, I m...anaged to pi...ck up the sign...al on the pipb...oy you have on yo...u, it's faint but still there. I ne...ed you to build a radio dish so I can esta...blish a bett...er connection, I'm sen...ding you the blueprint." Her Pipboy said and Piper viewed the schematics.

"Oh great, I need to place this as high as I can." Piper said as she looked toward the ocean. This place was alien to her and she didn't have the slightest clue how she got here, this place would be great if it wasn't for those mutants being so jumpy. Piper let out a sigh as she watched the clouds roll by, she just needed to wait until nightfall

**Okay this idea came to me as I was getting into Splatoon lore, and playing fallout, if you play fallout 4 you might get an idea on what is happening, if there are typos, well oops, I'll post more in the future.**


	2. Piper's encounter

chapter 2 is here, no reviews yet so nothing to respond to but hey no news is good news.

Piper watched as the sky grew dimmer and the sun begins to set. It was now go time, however she needed a disguise and she knew wearing her tattered red trench coat would kind of be suspicious. She climbed out and onto the outskirts of inkopolis.

She found rundown buildings mostly which were abandoned. She stopped by to find a comic book store. She figured why the hell not maybe she can find some kind of reading material. The door was unlocked and when she entered she had found that most of the comics were wet and would fall apart at the seams. She climbed the stairs to find costumes on display inside sealed containers, she saw a Grongnak the Barbarian costume and next to it a silver shroud costume.

"Who said the silver shroud can't be a woman." Piper said as she took a replica of Grognaks's axe and smashed the glass case. The reporter switched into the costume and bundled up her old clothing. She bundled her hair into a ponytail and looked at her own reflection.

It was perfect at least anyone who gave her a passing glance wouldn't be able to see her face or even see that she wasn't one of them. Thanks to the costumes hat and dark clothing dare she say shrouding her face.

When Piper waked outside she had a strange feeling. Why were all those Comics soaked it's not like they've been sitting there in the water and then she heard it, a violent tide of water rushing in.

She began running from the giant tide she knew if she was caught by it, she'd be smashed against the debris and die and dying was not a part of today's plan.

The reporter hurdled over objects, and made a mad dash to the ladder and up to the pipe as she watched the tide crash into the wall and shoot water up and back down.

"Woah, that was close, the ocean around here is really violent." Piper said as she jotted down her experience right in her notepad. She made her way up the storm drain and into the city.

Piper took caution to avoid brightly lit areas as to keep her face hidden. She wandered about and began jotting down what she saw. This place it put diamond city to shame, everything was so clean and lively. No one was armed either from what she could see.

"No weapons, no run down buildings, this is a utopia… but something must be off about this place…" Piper mumbled to herself. She then noticed a T.V store playing the news, of course she couldn't understand it or the writing on the screen but she recognizes who the media was portraying, it was a photo of her, seems like the two mutants on T.V were baffled and shocked. Piper knew that the city was on high alert and no doubts the citizens.

The reporter turned away from the T.V's and walked right into one of the mutants. The human-like being fell down with a thud and Piper was quick to offer it some help. She didn't say anything to this being but instead kept on walking.

The girl looked back at Piper as she walked away and opened up her phone. She dialed a something and spoke into the phone while Piper walked away casually.

Piper felt her stomach growl and she remembered she had nothing to eat all day. She cursed a bit as she leaned up against a wall to rest a bit. A piece of paper soon fluttered by her feet and out of curiosity she picked it up and looked it over. She couldn't read it but from looking it over it looks like a ticket for a meal?

She looked over to see a food truck which someone used the same ticket in their hand and got food and a drink. This made the reporter all excited as went to the food truck and was soon mortified by the thing sitting in it. It looked like a mirelurk hunter but it wore a hat and glasses. She slowly held up hee ticket and it took it, as soon as she knew it, the thing put a tray of food and a cup in front of her and she went off.

She sat down alone with her back turned from the crowd so she can enjoy her meal. She can't say she ever smelt something this good, and when she took a bite of what looked like a hot dog, she fell in love with it.

"Oh my, this is better than mirelurk cakes, and molerat chunks." Piper whispered to herself as she ate the meal and soon washed it down with her drink. This even tasted better than nuka cola, none of that weird flavor or bad aftertaste.

However the reporters dinner was soon interrupted when she heard a loud bang. A net was shot at her and she ended up getting tangled in it. Soon enough guards showed up, wearing something that looked like power armor and in their hands were taser staffs.

Piper knew the run was done. She was lifted off the ground, cuffed and thrown into the back of a vehicle. The armored mutants entered as well and kept their taser prods at a close distance.

"I take it that this isn't a fancy limousine going to an extravagant party." Piper said and the mutants stayed silent.

"Huh, not the talkative type eh?" Piper remarked and they of course continued staying silent. Piper began taking mental notes these things seemed to have a sort of branch of law enforcement, something that was very rarely seen in the Wasteland, if this even is the Wasteland.

Once the truck stopped moving Piper was motioned out. She seemed to have reached a prison building where they put her into a detaining room all without even frisking her. Inside were two of the mutants, an older looking guy and a younger looking girl, she wore a lot of pink.

The pair were in shock and awe. The girl was sifting through a book.

"Pwease sit down. We not want to hurt you." The girl said showing somewhat of a grip of the human language and Piper took a seat.

"Okay, so what are you?" Piper asked and the girl fished ( totally made that pun on purpose) through her book again.

"We are inkling, you are human, we thought humans were dead for long time." The girl said.

"Oh so you never met a human before, well I guess I'll be the first, my name is Piper." Piper said as she stuck her hand out.

"My name is Callie and this is Craig Cuttlefish my grandfather." She said and soon enough another inkling girl made her way in. She began speaking in her language and soon turned to Piper to speak but unlike Callie who spoke with a heavy accent, she spoke english fairly well.

"Hello, um Piper, my name is Marie. You met my wonderful cousin Callie." Marie said which impressed Piper.

"Wow, you actually speak english very well, I think up to now I've heard them use some different language." Piper said and Marie gave a nod.

"Well, that would be the inkling language and we speak it often from time to time, learning english was a hobby that I spent three years trying to perfect, safe to say it really paid off now." Marie said as she then leaned back in her chair.

"I can't believe it a human sitting right in front of me, that's like seeing a living dinosaur, well now that I think about it, you guys kind of are dinosaurs." This green squid girl said which shocked the reporter.

"Extinct? I can't even walk three buildings down the Commonwealth without a Raider popping out and trying to kill me, how could we be extinct?" Piper asked and the green squid girl put two globes on the desk.

"Okay, so this is an antique globe this really old, say about twelve thousand years, now compared to this globe here see how the land masses has disappeared, basically the world has been flooding. The place you call the United States has been put under water, saved for the mountainous regions of North America and some of South America, Europe was devastated and so was a lot of Asia and Africa, the only regions being saved are the ones with high elevations." The green inkling girl said as Piper stopped jotting down her notes.

"That doesn't make sense though, I woke up in a trash heap. The year should be 2287…" Piper said and the inkling girl nodded.

"Hmm… that is strange. See we actually have fossils of people that carbon date back to 12000 years." Marie told and Callie jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, we find bones of humans. Human bones in museum." Callie states.

"I mean some humans have had to survive, the commonwealth had lots of people." Piper said. Callie shot Marie a concern to look but she just Shrugged it.

"I'm sorry as far as I'm concerned you're the first human to make contact with us." Marie said and Piper then played the radio message on her pipboy. Which peaked their interest.

"Okay, that is actually promising." Marie said and Piper pulled up a schematic on her Pip Boy.

"I just need to make a robco Dish to boost the signal however I need some materials." Piper explained. Marie nodded.

"Okay, we can do that but first let's call it a day, it's late now and it's better if we tried to put this thing together in the morning." Marie told Piper who motioned her to the door.

"So do you have a place to live at?" Marie asked.

"At the moment no…" Piper told her and she closed the door behind them, leaving Callie and Cuttlefish to themselves.

"I mean I can have a place arranged for you to stay as long as you need, until we get to the bottom of this" Marie said.

"Yeah, I like that." Piper told her and Marie made a couple phone calls. The two stepped out and made their way onto the subway.

"You know I remember, when I rode a train to this amusement park called nuka world." Piper said as they looked out the window.

"What was it like?" Marie asked and Piper scratched her head.

"Well can't say it lived up to it's glorious days, the park had been taken over by raiders, blue cleared them out and made the park an important settlement." Piper said.

"Raiders, settling in an amusement park, just what happened?" Marie asked.

"The great war happened, I was born way after the bombs fell, these nukes ended up destroying the modern world and creating a wasteland, life in the commonwealth was hard, raiders would murder and pillage settlements, Super mutants kinapped and ate people, of and the Institute would snatch someone you knew and replace them with a doppelganger. Life in the commonwealth was difficult." Piper told Marie and she hummed.

"So even after the war, people waged war among their own?" Marie asked and Piper nodded.

"Yep, it sucks because if the Commonwealth honestly united we could've had thriving farms instead of wastelands." Piper said with a frown, sure remembered when Preston Garvey saying something like that.

"We had a great turf war here once, about 100 years ago, we evolve to live on land and now we can't go back to the ocean we would die. The rising sea levels led to the octarians and the inklings to fight for the remaining land. The octarians almost won with their great octoweapons. However someone carelessly unplug them and the inklings got the upper hand. The octarians retreated underground and the inklings took over the surface." Marie said which made Piper laugh a bit.

"So wait they had great machines and weapons and lost because someone unplugged them?" Piper asked?

"Yeah I was surprised as well when I heard this too but if it wasn't for that inkopolis wouldn't be standing." Marie said as the train started coming to a stop.

"Come on, the faster we get to your new home the faster I can go to bed." Marie said as the two walked to an apartment complex.

"So you were that quick to get me my own place?" Piper asked.

"Well aside from being in the part of the platoon I am also a popstar. Let's say I have a lot of influence." Marie said as they reached a door with a package envelope in front of it. Marie picked it up and opened it, revealing a set of keys and a message of course the message wasn't written in english so Piper couldn't understand it.

"So here are the keys to your new home, food and drinks are in the fridge. I'll come back in the morning." Marie said and Piper nodded.

"Thanks Marie, I don't know how I can repay you." Piper told her and she shrugged.

"It's the leas- actually can you do one thing?" She said and Piper tilted her head a bit.

"Take a photo with me." She asked which Piper nodded.

"Sure." She said and Marie pulled out her phone and took a selfie with Piper.

"What that thing can take photos too?" Piper said and Marie nodded.

"Yep, does your wrist computer do the same." She asked and Piper shrugged.

"I don't think so." Piper told her as she was very unfamiliar with the PIP-Boy. She seen Blue use it from time to time but never really used it herself.

"Eh Shame, anyways I have to go now, see you in the morning." Marie said.

"Yeah see yeah…" Piper told her and Marie left Piper to her new home. It looked a lot cleaner than her house in Diamond city. Heck it's cleaner then the cabot house… well maybe not that clean. However she did like it kind of like a dream homes to her, heck even the T.V worked. But she still couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying. She took off the coat and hat and sat down on the couch.

"If only they just spoke some english." Piper said as she flipped to a channel to see she was on T.V. She watched as the inkling in a lab coat was losing its mind. Showing viewers a picture of Piper and a human skeleton. Seems like the populus is already catching wind to the supposed dinosaur among them. Piper sighed as she turned off the T.V and kicked off her shoes before flopping onto the bed. Her late night thoughts turning to Blue and Nat and hoping they were okay but she knew Blue take care Nat just like how Blue took care of her.

The reporter drifted off to sleep…

Okay chapter 2 done, I actually on debating on who else to throw in and can't decide whether I want Danse, Curie or MacCready.


End file.
